Babysitter?
by AnnaCipher
Summary: (Transcendence au) Alice is a normal mom looking for a babysitter for her young child.. (Sorry not good at summaries!)


_**Authors note:**_

_**Hey guys just a dis-owner I did not come up with this **_ace-exorcist:**_did _****_so if you have questions ask her! Thank you!_**

**_This is also a one shot so..._**

Alice Harrison was a young mother. She did her best, but her little Mellie was a handful, to be sure. Alice worked from home to not have to leave her child with a daycare service, as she honestly did want to be apart of her life. She had no time for love or her own personal interests; her life revolved around her work and her little girl.

Mellie had a passion for coloring, and it was nearly the best way to settle her down when Alice had to do something in another room. She set Mellie up with some crayons made for toddler's thick fists and a large sheet of paper, then walked just a few yards away into the kitchen to make macaroni and cheese. She'd just gotten the water to finally boil, when she heard a soft _puff_, then-

"**WHO DARES SUMMON ALCOR THE DREAMBENDER?**"

Alice dropped her spatula in an instant and rushed into the room where Mellie was playing. Had someone gotten into their house? Had they used her poor sweet baby as a sacrifice? The scene Alice found herself looking at was not one she'd ever imagined. Mellie was sitting just where she'd been when Alice last saw her, but there was what must be Alcor's summoning circle drawn across he expanse of both the sheet of paper and floor in red crayon. Alcor himself was standing, staring at the toddler who'd summoned him. As Alice watched in horror, Mellie lifted up her chubby toddler arms, and exclaimed,

"Bro-bro!"

After a beat, there was another puff of smoke, and Alice took in a deep breath to scream- But, no. Instead of the imposing figure standing in the circle just a moment earlier, there was a boy, not even twelve, wearing a blue hat, a puffy vest and cargo shorts. He stepped out of the circle and picked up Mellie, holding her carefully in his arms. It's then that Alice makes a small noise of alarm, and her turns to look at her. He looks almost like a regular kid, but his eyes are pitch black and his irises glow gold.

"I suppose she's yours," he says, placing Mellie carefully on his hip. Alice nods frantically before squeaking,

"Please- Please don't hurt her."

He chuckles a bit, bouncing her daughter on his hip in a practiced motion.

"I would never hurt my little Mizar," he mumbles, and Mellie giggles.

"Bro-bro!" she says, and Alice restrains herself from reaching out and grabbing her.

"Well then," Alcor says, looking again at Alice, "Would you like to make a deal?"

"I won't give her up," Alice replies immediately, "Not for anything."

"Oh no," he laughs, "I wouldn't ask that. But you do need a babysitter, don't you?"

His grin grows wider if that were possible. He reaches out to her with his free hand and states,

"Here's the deal. I watch her whenever you need me, you give me some food each time. No harm done. I won't steal either of your souls, she won't be harmed, etcetera, etcetera. Now," his hand lights up blue, "Do we have an agreement?"

Alice's mind is racing. She couldn't find any loopholes. He had promised Mellie would be fine, and who would protect her daughter than a demon sworn to do so? All she wanted at this moment was Mellie back in her arms, and she wasn't sure she'd ever get her back if she refused.

"Deal," she replies, her tone soft. Her hand clasps with the demon's, and is engulfed in the blue flame for a moment, but then it disappears. Nothing in her supernatural 101 class had prepared her for deal with the most powerful demon the world knows of as of yet.

Alcor visibly softens, and turns back to Mellie.

"You know your hot water is boiling over, right?"

"Damn," Alice curses, and runs to fix it. He's sworn to not hurt her, right? She fixes the mac and cheese and gets Mellie some food she can eat. She hesitates just a moment, then pours some of the excess that she'd normally save into another bowl and sticks a fork into it. She brings in the three bowls and finds Alcor sitting cross-legged on the ground across from where her daughter is scribbling on the paper. When she gets close to where the floor is, he carefully guides her back onto the paper.

Alice sits down on the ground next to Mellie, placing the three bowls on the ground. Without looking at him, she slides the extra bowl of mac and cheese to the demon sitting across from her.


End file.
